DX takes over
by REPTILE THE GREAT
Summary: Seth and Kris, the famous D Generation X, Have taken over My Ex father's Speech. It is so funny to me when i see it. this story is also followed by a tie in to My story Jemima's Teen Drama. Staring Seth Starttan, Kris Falkengren, and Me, Jemima. oh and it is a oneshot


It was a cold night; two people were walking to the arena, a boy and a girl. Their names are Seth Strattan and Kris Falkengren, two best friends with powers from the ancestor of Reptile and Pandora.

They are known as 'D generation X' and also part of a superhero team called 'Ultimate Avengers' which was lead by Kevin Nash, the leader of the team, wrestler and student of Seth's grandpa Guile who is the Grimm reaper known as Jack, protector of haven and associate to God.

Now Kris's family, her father is the legendary, Dr. Manhattan,person who was in an accident and came back with powers, skin bright blue. She has two children named Kris, and Remy Aka Gambit.

Her Uncle Charles lee ray or Known as Chucky, absorbed Seth's body one year ago and became powerful (except he still has the stitches on his face) and trained by the ruler of hell, The Undertaker, brother of god and Kane, his wife, Jill, was in haven. Seth loves The Undertakers daughter, Ashley Beauregard, and have two children named Rogue and night crawler.

Her cousin Shikamaru Nara, is the son of her uncle, follow by Shikamaru's adoptive sister named Glenn.

Seth however, did not, his sister Ricci was murdered, but he didn't know that her soul entered his friend Sophia, and train by the evil sorcerer, Quan chi whom he killed Seth and Ricci's parents. His Brother Kevin or 'Edge' followed by their adoptive brother Christian, was a guardian to them, today he lives in London, with his wife. Christian trains in china to be the best.

Now back to the story, as they were walking, they know a couple of guards at the entrance, as dx walks up to them, Seth told them to move, but they never moved.

"Let me do it Seth. Can you please move?"

The guards still didn't move, and then a human rat person came out of the guards.

"Who are you?"

"I am an apprentice to lord Macavity, he orders the people who enter that they are banned from the arena for his speech. So buzz off"

"WHAT?"

"The hell did do to him, Seth, Do you know what we did to him"

"Kris, we have no idea who this "Macavity" Person is?"

"Will the two of you leave?"

As the apprentice leaves, DX have nothing to do. Unaware, a cat was staring at DX and this cat knows that DX did something to Macavity, and she remembers them, as their heroes and icon to her, or should I say, Jemima.

And now a tie-in to 'Jemima's teen drama' from Jemima's point of view, she remembers so well here's how it happened: as I woke up I know there was no sign of my friends, my stepfather Munkustrap, or Macavity. As I walk towards where Victoria was paralyzed, then I see a human. She was working on Victoria, waking her up from her paralyzed. Should I speak to them, what should I do?

Now back to the story, Kris wondered off and found a production truck, which controls the arena.

"SETH! I FOUND SOMETHING."

As Seth walks over to the production truck and enters the truck.

"Check it out Seth, this truck controls everything. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hell yea Kris"

As they look around they know there's a camera in every room. As they kick Macavity's workers out of the truck they took over the truck. Macavity was in a world of nightmare.

Jemima's teen drama tie-in: I didn't know what to do, what should I do. I sneezed and she heard it. As I hid behind the box, scared and frightened, what will I say to her. Then she started speaking as she sees me while I was peaking at her.

"Hey are you ok" she said in a nice voice. Was she friendly I didn't know, so I did the stupidest thing I ever said "SHUT UP LADY! Oh and can you tell me how Victoria is" "she's talking" that scared me as I tumbled back and hitting stuff I know I was scared and frightened and embarrassed by this human. What have I done? However she used her powers and saved my life. Should I really trust her?

As we resume to our story, the apprentice came to Macavity. "Hey I need you to stand guard; I have to go to the bathroom, since there aren't any 'private bathrooms." "Lord Macavity the two humans known as dx arrived moments ago. We told them what you told to the other humans, they said what we did to you, but they know what they did." "Yes and I will never forgive that… that…. THAT DAMN DX! Oh, stand guard while ill use this public bathroom. These humans are so filthy."

While Macavity was in the public bathroom, in the production truck, Kris found Macavity in the bathroom.

"Someone go to camera ten please." which Seth saw the video, "Kris, go to camera ten. Go to camera ten."

As she was pressing the button, in the arena were Macavity's minions and soldiers of twisted human form of Rats and dogs, followed by 4 big screens at the third level, the arena has suites with TVs so the people can see and two giant monitors at the bottom. Macavity wants everyone to see, than the screen showed the bathroom and Macavity walking in and peeing at the toilet, while he was peeing he was talking about how week his brother Munkustrap was.

"Lord Macavity, we have a situation and... DAH."

"What the… I'm all wet… you…"

"Lord Macavity, we got a problem, DX have taken over our production truck, so their running the show. You sir, are on every television in this arena, Right now."

"Even the..."

"Yes"

"And they...'

"Yep"

"Damn it. Have the servants clean me up and prepare me, we have ten minutes till our thing starts."

Jemima's teen drama tie-in: the girl… she saved my life, but should I trust her. As I walked up to Victoria, the girl came up to me. "Your friend is fine and will be awake in two hours" "Who are you and what happened while I was asleep." She told me what happened and her name, she and her friend fell through the building in to the fight that happened while I was asleep. As they were walking to my friends who were knockout by Macavity, she went and search found Victoria panelized. "So your name is Kris, right" "yep" "so where is your friend" "he's right over there" she grabbed Victoria and carry her between her under her arms to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. As I follow her she told me the rest, me however, I told my story and the past.

"Oh my god." "I still have nightmares my past and it so hurtful." I started to cry, "Why do people have to be so mean." We stop for a moment, "Jemmy, I…" soon as she put Victoria down she was at the wall, sliding down on her back till she stops on the floor, crying on her folded arms that are on top on her knees, sadness of her life, quote myself, nevermore.

"My father was so cruel, he hurt my mother and me, he even let Jason, murder my friend's sister with my very own eyes, and it's too much."I sat right next to her and patted on her back. As she stop crying, she stood up, grabbed Victoria and continue walking. She understands me, and feels the pain I have, poor jemima was the thought of my mother, Demeter. Every time I was sad and cry, she always thought that quote before we escape. But that was a nightmare I will never forget, but to think of it, I do remember something, but for now it can wait, I really got to meet her friend.

Story resumes:

Jemima was outside hiding behind the cars and close to the production truck where DX are at. Just as she was about to head over there, she was caught by her jellicle friends whom they follow her so she won't cause trouble.

"What are you doing here?"

"To make sure you won't get in trouble" said Mistoffelees. "The others have split up to look for you"

"Then let's go find them" said Jemima as she and Misto left and look for the others. Inside macavity's dressing room, Macavity was preparing for his speech. He fears that DX will ruin that speech, but that won't happen, or will it.

Now that Jemima is reunited with her friends, except for one "Where's Plato?", then they found Plato, walking up to the production truck, then he knocked on the door and telling them to open. Then Kris opened the door trying to figure out who was knocking, she went back in and didn't realized that Plato was on the floor.

A few moments later Victoria was slapping Plato multiple times for being a complete idiot, "I can't believe, Plato did that" said Electra who was completely mad and embarrassed at Plato. As everything was settled, Jemima told her friends the plan. "ok guys, here's the plan. We don't know what Macaity's up to, but with Seth and Kris are in that production truck, it will be funny, but it might work." "but we don't know what Macavity is up to" "well here's my plan"

Jemima's teen drama tie in: as soon we found Kris's friend, he was trying to open the… "My god, what the fu. Why is this happening? Awww! We need to make a quick phone call. Rum  
Rum it's Seth, what the hell are you doing to this story. Well use the money I transfer to your account and patch this thing. Now!"

I'm goanna pretend that I never saw that, "Seth what the hell happened" "Nothing Kris, why are you holding that white cat, and who's that other cat that's hiding behind your leg." "I'll explain on the way" As we walked to where the battle was, Kris explained everything of what happened to Seth, but it still doesn't explain to me, what happened when I was asleep?

Story Resume:

"Ok, let's review, Misto, you and I will sneak inside that arena, the rest of you will have to stay here and keep watch of that truck if anything happens"

"Got it"

As the Jellicles split up in to their part of Jemima's plan, in the arena the crowd was ready for Macavity, soon as Jemima and Misto teleported into the arena, the curtains opened and the crowd cheered for Macavity as he walk out in a nice fancy robe with his arms open, as he stop at the stand the servants took the robe off and started talking

"Men, I…"

"Attention, your attention please, at this time we will like to announce that on is the New Dx t shirts, Posters and much more, available on "

"And now back to this 'Awful' speech that suck eggs"

As Macavity was about to speak, a burp came out of know where from out of nowhere, just when he was about to speak another burp, follow by another. Just as the burping stop, Macavity started to talk.

"We have information of these…" just then, the microphone made a weird noise. "Before I was so rudely interrupted, right after we destroy the Jellicles, we are goanna take care of the humans, no will be stopping us." "_No one ever is going to_…" just then Macavity's microphone was in a High pitch. Some of the Soldiers started to laugh quietly and chuckled, Even Jemima and MIsto laugh quietly.

"_Hello, hello. That's not me talking_"

Just when the men started to laugh, Macavity was getting mad. "_Damn IT you people think this is funny_"

Then everyone started laughing, Including Jemima and Misto. "_You better damn lower my Microphone and Lower it NOW!"_

"I'M NOT ALVEN THE CHIPMUNK" Macavity took a step back, and more of his soldiers laugh quietly. "So therefore…" He's sound Like Andre, thought Misto. "I'm not Gary White. I sound Darth Vader. Damn it, you better normalized my mic"

"Damn it… that's good I feel much better" just then a fart came out of nowhere again and the crowd cheered, how embarrassing, thought Macavity.

"That wasn't me, that was that damn DX you see, they have no respect for us, to me and either of you, none. You see what these people are that, they're children. That's all, they're…" just then a roster sound came and a drawing of a roster appear on the monitors all over the arena, just when he look at one of them, a bubble appear and it says 'I love cocks'. Oh no, thought Jemima, laughing as the crowd cheers, but Macavity was angrier. "I don't find that humor at all. I like this thing…"

"Vince, if you think we can't embarrass you any further, watch this."

Suddenly a video appears on all of the screens in the arena of Mr. McMahon, his son Shane, and the spirit squad being showered in poop on worldwide television, remixed while the Dx theme is played.

While watching, Macavity was grossed and disgust, while the crowd was laughed, some Grossed, and Jemima's eyes were covered by Misto's hand.

Oh my god… oh my god, Thought Macavity as the video ended with 'directed by Macavity' Macavity was so furious, everyone was silent, Crickets sounds came. Macavity, now all calm spoke out.

"Will you at least have enough respect for me to play my music?"

As he left the stage, the crowd clapped for Macavity, Suddenly a video came out and it was Mr. McMahon's Slammy Performance. A shock Macavity left embarrassed and Misto and Jemima Teleported to their friends.

Jemima's Teen drama tie-in:

As we head to where the battle was, everyone was knocked out, Including Macavity. Seth however went over to Macavity and slap him multiple times and telling him that's for something thing and Kris put Victoria in a safe spot. "Kris, this might be weird but, Can I join your team?"

Kris looked around the room, and then Looked at me. "Jemima, I can't. Well I don't want your friends to be looking for you, well in this script I'm holding Seth should be attacking you, but I modified it. But I can tell you this" Then she gave se something, a symbol of Pandora's heart. "This will contact me, but use it when the time is right. But prove to us, your friends, even your mother that you are a hero, train every day. And I promise, the next time I see you, you will be part of our team." She turns the symbol I was holding in to a tag, and put it on my collar.

"Seth, let's get going"

"Kay let me finish spray painting his office and destroying it"

Soon as they teleported away, I was alone, I promise myself I will never broke it, never betrayed it. But when Munkustrap woke up I had to be asleep, the rest well, you can read chapter 13 after all, it's just a tie in to it. Oh and the author said I'm pregnant, actually I'm not.

Story end:

Just as Macavity enters his limo, Fireworks came out of the limo, as soon they stop, Macavity came out, crawling and coughing. Just then DX came walking to him

"You know, Maybe next time, we coming for you"

"See you in hell Macavity"

As they left, Jemima saw them and a memory she had, and a promise she will never forget. As they went home to their junkyard, Jemima look at the bright moon. Before she went to sleep she saw Seth and Kris, training together for what they fight for as heroes, for their families, and the people they care.

Just as Kris saw Jemima, she wave to her and Jemima waved back. A month later, Jemima was a part of the team, but that was a different story.


End file.
